


Birth of a Star

by HawkeyesDog



Category: OC - Fandom, original character - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-09
Updated: 2018-03-09
Packaged: 2019-03-29 03:02:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13918011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeyesDog/pseuds/HawkeyesDog





	Birth of a Star

Warmth. Heat touching, filling and expanding. Darkness. Light. The light is warm. Everything is warm. The light grows dimmer, but the heat stays. The ehat stays inside him. He can feel it. He can feel it. 

His eyes are opened for the first time. His eyes drift down to look at his body. The stars flicker and gleam across his chest. Glowing pearls on a map to the heavens. He was a star; a blue sun. Now he is a man. A man who can feel and see. He extends his hands, peering at his fingernails and palms. He runs the tips of his fingers along his hairless forearm, learning the touch of his skin. 

He blinks. A man must have a name. He cocks his head to one side in a confused manner. He does not know any names; only of what he was. 

“Star.”

His name will be Star. He looks around at the vastness of space and feels the pull. An intense feeling rests on his mind; a revelation. He feels his creator. He feels her tug at him. 

“Mother…”

He must go to her.


End file.
